


Asleep, Awake.

by captnalbatr0ss



Series: The Captain and his Quartermaster [15]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnalbatr0ss/pseuds/captnalbatr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rafe is asleep, and Sam is awake. And Sam recalls a conversation they’ve had about his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep, Awake.

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little one-off. Because I love these two way too much. It’s sappy as hell, fair warning.
> 
> Companion song— American Money | BØRNS

* * *

It’s the middle of the night, but Sam is still awake. The room is cold, but his body is warm. Thanks, in large part, to the smaller man laying against him.

Asleep.

Sam peers down at Rafe, quiet. Peaceful. His cheek is pressed to Sam’s stomach, one arm draped across Sam’s hips. Sam can just barely see his three scars peeking out from under the hard line of Rafe’s jaw. 

His eyes roam across Rafe’s sleeping form. The angles of his body. His legs stretched out, away from Sam, one foot peeking out from under the sheets, hanging off the edge of the mattress. His lips are slightly parted. His breath comes soft, steady. Sam can feel it, faint against his skin.

Sometimes, as they lay in bed, waiting for sleep, Rafe will slide low, curl against Sam’s hips, sleep near those scars. Tonight is one of those nights.

Sam knows that when Rafe sleeps there, sleeps low, he’s feeling vulnerable. Sam knows that Rafe sleeps there because it makes him feel safe.

* * *

_“Why there?” Sam asked, his voice soft, his heart warm._

_“Because,” Rafe replied, a troubled expression crossing his face. “I did that to you. Those are…they’re my fault.” He frowned, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to each scar.  
_

_“Hey.” Sam slid a finger under Rafe’s chin, tipped his head up. “No. You don’t get to blame yourself for that. You didn’t know it would happen.”  
_

_Rafe shook his head, nuzzling Sam’s hip gently. “No. But it did.”_

_Sam closed his eyes, losing himself to Rafe’s touch. His heart ached with affection, with love._

_When he opened his eyes again, Rafe was looking up at him, settled in for the night. Sam could tell from his eyes, how heavy-lidded they were, that Rafe was falling asleep._

_“They let me know you’re here. You’re real. You’re with me again. They mean I didn’t lose you forever.” His voice was barely a whisper._

_Sam moved one hand to Rafe’s back, his fingertips brushed lightly back and forth, and Rafe sighed._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_His eyes were closing, closed.  
_

_Asleep._

_Sam’s fingers stilled against Rafe’s warm skin._

_“I’m not.”_

_He kept his eyes open as long as he was able, watching his lover sleep._

_“I waited my whole life for you.”_

* * *

Sam reaches down, lets his fingers drift through Rafe’s dark hair. He grins. He’s happy. 

Rafe makes him happy.

Sam sighs, deeply content. He wants to follow Rafe to sleep, he’s tired. But he always has trouble taking his eyes off of the younger man. And he went so long without—all those years in prison, with only the memory of Rafe's face, of the feel of him, their bodies pressed together, and their lips. And now that Sam's got Rafe in his arms again, he gladly steals each glance he can, each touch.

Each moment.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Rafe’s fingers move against his hip, the corner of his mouth lifts the smallest bit, a smile.

Sam knows he won’t be falling asleep any time soon.


End file.
